


Divine Wind [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's dead and Cas can't let it happen... (kinda a coda but not quite, this was written purely to cheer me up after 5x19, I make no promises as to its quality, lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Wind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divine Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6253) by heavenlyxbodies. 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/divine-wind) | 9.6 MB | 0:16:06


End file.
